The New World Order
by Gamyie
Summary: After the assassination of a council member, Blaze soon finds out that nothing is how it seems. That the government of her kingdom isn't truly controlled by her. She soon finds that a group of unknown members plans to carry out a devastating plan called the New World Order. With lives at risk, Blaze intervenes and tries to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A lavender cat was seen sitting before a dresser. It's built-in mirror reflected her blank face expression, seeming to wish she was somewhere else. A loud sigh escaped her lips followed by a few knocks on the door. A mouse walked in with a dress in her arm. It seemed to have been expensively made since it was mainly sewn with a black silky fabric outlined with thin gold lining. The mouse bowed her head before she went to the cat.

"Your Majesty, the dress?"

The cat nodded at the servant before setting the strapless dress on the dresser. Instead of putting it on, she only stared at it in disgust.

"Princess Blaze, please put it on. This ceremony is very important..."

The princess reluctantly took off her usual attire and placed the dress on. It was however a bit too big for her. The servant took out a needle with thread then began to tighten it up a bit. Blaze winced at the sudden change of the dress, but quickly adjusted to it.

"Oh yes, your corset-"

"Isn't that placed on first?"

"Not in this generation."

The corset was placed firmly around Blaze's waist then the strings were tightened. It greatly suffocated her, but her personal servant would normally say, "Beauty equals pain." After a moment of getting used to the pain, she took off her gloves then replaced them with a set of black gloves that went well with the dress. It reached her forearm, which gave her the instinct to scratch her arm. That only earned her a swat on her arm.

"Your Graciousness! How informal of you!"

The mouse picked up a thick-banded gold necklace around Blaze's neck before stepping back to observe the feline. She then shook her head a bit in disappointment.

"Makeup is necessary Your Highness."

"What if I don't want to put it on?"

"Then I'll have to force it on you."

"I'd like to see you try..."

"But your dress will get powder all over it... It wouldn't look good on you, would it?"

"Fine, you win."

...

Blaze was soon escorted out her room to the doors of the Royal Ballroom. She could already hear the chatter of the guests coming from the other side. The guards that escorted her opened the doors, revealing the magnificent room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floor shined to its full potential as servants walked by the visitors with trays full of food. By the north wall was a throne made of pure gold. It's sitting pads were rumored to have been made by the finest tailor of her kingdom.

She sighed once again, realizing that she'd have to walk through the crowd to reach the throne. All eyes were already on her in anticipation. The music had also stopped in her honor. She slowly walked into the room and nodded at the guests that bowed to her. Hoping that no one would stop her, she quicken her pace.

"Greetings, Your Majesty."

She turned around to see a council member waving at her. She waved back with a genuine smile. He was one of the many people she could truly trust. In fact, they seemed to share the same views in politics. He then tapped at his palm, which signaled in her dimension that he needed a talk with her. She nodded in agreement and continued her journey to the throne. Many others acknowledged her out loud, but she only ignored them. It may had seemed as if she's being a bit rude, but she was in a rush.

Blaze finally reached the throne after walking by the crowd for literally half an hour. She turned around to face the crowd then raised her arms.

"Today, we celebrate the day that the Sol Emeralds were bestowed onto us! As a guardian since birth, I know the great power that lies within the seven gems. The eclipse will begin within an hour, which is when we will begin to restore the power of Chaos!"

She almost threw herself on the chair in exhaustion, but that was considered extremely improper. She waved her hand to signal the guests to continue their social life. Holding a proper pose, she saw the council member walk up to her. Soon, he stepped before her and bowed.

"Your Highness? A word?"

"Yes you may."

He rose from his posture then cleared his throat a bit.

"Everything is not what it seems..."

"Sorry, I don't understand what you just said."

"How the government is, the press, media, _your whole reality!_ Everything is a lie!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the-"

_BANG! _

The council member fell down on Blaze's lap, not moving at all. The crowd started to panic then started to run in all kinds of directions.

"_What just happened?!_" Blaze asked.

She felt liquid on her legs. Looking down, she started to freak out from the sight.

_**AN: Hehe, this is only the start of a beautiful fanfiction :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Blaze watched the body get escorted out the ballroom by the United Federal Defense. The guests were all interrogated but led to no leads. All were clueless to the cause of the assassination. The Royal Guards walked the feline to her bedroom by traditions. Beside the doors, they were ordered to stay alert at all costs. On the other side, Blaze stared at her mirror.

Spots of blood were still on her fur since she had never cleaned it off yet. After she took off her dress, she walked into her bathroom and bathed for half an hour. She couldn't exactly wrap her mind on what happened a few hours ago. Not to mention that the Sol Emeralds were now useless. After all, Blaze did get interrupted by the death of the council member.

...

The cat didn't get any sleep at all. All night long, she looked at the ceiling in puzzlement. She tried to decipher what her trusted friend was about to say. Only that she didn't have that much ways to find out. Outside, the sun began to rise, signaling a new day. She tiredly got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. In there was a few dresses, especially the blood-stained one, with her usual attire. She took her casual suit then placed it on. After getting her hair in a ponytail, she walked out the bedroom in top speed.

The guards greeted her as she went to her destination. She waved back, but in a lifeless way. Finally, she reached the exit to her palace. They were 7 feet tall wooden doors guarded by some Royal Guards. They granted her passage, however one began to follow her. After the murder last night, it was their priority to protect Blaze.

...

Soon, she reached the UFD's Headquaters. Since she's the princess of the kingdom, she has literally no restrictions. In fact, no one was to question her motives or it was considered disrespectful. All employees did a quick bow to her before continuing their work. Even if they had their arms full with stacks of paper, they bowed. A few turns here and there, they reach the Chief's office. Without knocking, she enters then crosses her arms.

Before her was a brown falcon dressed in a formal suit. The office wasn't large but it was somewhat comfortable. The Chief looked away from his computer then nodded at the princess. Blaze took a seat on one of the two chairs, the guard stood by the door.

"How may I serve you?" The Chief asked.

"How is Vinson's investigation going?"

"Oh, that's classified."

"_What?! _I demand that you tell me!"

"Mam, this is classified. Even you can't know of it."

A female Lynx walked in with a few folders in hand. After giving a nod to Blaze, she turned back to the Chief.

"Sir, your meeting starts in a minute."

"I'll be there soon."

The lynx left, leaving the two once again to speak.

"I guess I will wait until the meeting's over?" Blaze asked.

"Be my guest! Be back in a few."

The Chief left the room in wide strides. She waited five minutes until she thought he was out of earshot. Opening the drawers, she searched through files in a quick haste. The guard only looked in shock but kept his mouth shut. The folders weren't organized that much. So, it took Blaze about ten minutes to find what she was looking for. Opening it up, she looked through the mess of papers then finally finds the information she wanted.

She scanned the paper until her eyes stopped at typed passage underlined. It read,

_The investigation of Vinson The Squirrel's case is to stop immediately. Any mention of it will result in immediate consequences. _

Putting the paper back in the folder, she placed the folder back in the drawer then shuts it. She sprints out the office and runs for the exit. The guard easily catches up, although being shoved in every direction. Before her, she saw the Chief exit the debriefing room then waves at her.

"Your Majesty, what's the rush?"

"Nothing, just forgot something at home!" She said without stopping.

Continuing her sprint, she pushes past the employees until she exited the building. However she didn't slow down yet.

...

Blaze barges into her deceased friend's bedroom then begins to rummage through his belongings. Basically making a mess, she goes through hundreds of sheets of political papers. At the bottom of a drawer, she sees a leathery travel sized book. She picked it up then opens it. In it was things she couldn't understand at first but knew she'd have to analyse it later. A few bangs sounded on the door, followed by someone asking for her and the guard to get out. Hiding it in her palms, she orders the guard to open the door.

"What are you doing in the crime scene?" A Royal Guard asked.

"I thought that he had something I owned... Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Blaze walked past the Royal Guard then made a beeline to her bedroom. Reaching the doors, she looks at her personal guard and gives a quick nod. Understanding, the guard returned the nod, leaving the princess to herself. She walked into the bedroom swiftly before locking the doors. The book in her hands felt heavy for some reason. It was either because she stole it or she was excited to look at it's contents. After sitting by her dresser, she opens the book before her.

She first noticed that it contained journal entries. Another was that random pages had encrypted messages written on them. She didn't know much about decoding messages, but these were desperate times. One caught her eye, for it seemed as if she could decode it. She got a pencil with paper then copied it onto the paper. It read,

_OMRHSe EICTEe WSOTTy TLRUMH HPEPEE RORNTO_

It didn't make that much sense at first glance. Reading it over a couple of times, she tried an old trick. Using the concept A=Z Blaze rewrote the passage as,

_LNISHv VRXGVv DHLGGb GOIFNS SKVKVV ILIMGL _

This caused her to sigh in defeat. Searching her mind for more solutions, a smirk grew across her muzzle.

"This has to work!"

Rewriting the passage once again, her smirk was quickly replaced with a frown. Although this time she used the classic, 'One letter after' decoding method. It said,

_PNSITf FJDUFf XTPUUz UMSVNI IQFQFF SPSOUP_

She was close to ripping her ponytail off at this moment. Blaze isn't the kind to take failure lightly. Thinking of other methods, she shook her head at each. She was even considering the Matrix method. Then again, it was letters not numbers. Then, it hits her, each phrase had six letters. She wrote them into a 6X6 box, which looked like this,

_OEWTHR_

_MISLPO_

_RCOROR_

_HTTUPN_

_SETMET_

_eeyHEO_

"I'm on to something..."

From her earlier experiences, she knew she needed a 'key'. The 'key' was a series of random numbers that helped the receiver to solve the message. Back to the book, Blaze flew by the pages looking for any suspicious looking set of numbers. Pausing, she sees at the bottom of the page a set of 6-digit numbers. It read,

_Combination: 452316 _

A feeling of victory briefly rushes through Blaze. Using the new information, she rewrites her 6X6's columns into the order of combination. After she was done, it looked like this,

_452316_

_THEWOR_

_LDISMO_

_RECORR_

_UPTTHN_

_MEETST_

_HEeyeO _

Writing it out, it says,

_THEWORLDISMORECORRUPTTHNMEETSTHEeyeO_

Blaze mentally celebrates her decoding skills. But this only puzzled her more. Writing it out once more, it read

_The world is more corrupt then meets the eye._

"Why is 'eye' not capitalized?" She asked herself.

She searched through the book once again. However, this time she notices another factor. The journal has countless about of eyes drawn on them. But they were only one, missing the other to complete the pair. Half were drawn inside a triangle, which puzzled her more. Deciding to read one entry, she braces herself for more decoding.

_Today has been a rough day. 'They' demand so many things from me. I did most tasks, but the others jobs were against my morals. I had already betrayed my country and my Majesty enough! This has to stop. I have to leave. It's risky but I wouldn't have to do anymore of those fucking rituals! I can't abandon my Highness in such position. I am the only one protecting her. If and when I leave, she's vulnerable. I'd give it a week before they give her an 'invitation'. Due to her stubborn nature, of course she'll say no. The best I can do is warn her about it, about everything... _

Closing the book, she felt more puzzled then before. However, at the same time, she felt threatened. If they could kill Vinson like it was nothing, what about her security? Had she been in this kind of life threatening danger all this time? One thing was clear, she had to stop whatever the organization was.

Once again she opened the book, looking for anything that could help her. She found a map folded inside the book. Unfolding it, she saw a date on it as well as a 'X' on a town. To be more specific, written in red was, "Nembrook, Pandora." As if from pure luck, the date was today. The place was also in her country, so she could easily go there.

Walking out the castle, the same guard begins to follow her. But this time, she signals him to stay. Outside, she summons a limousine. Within a few minutes, the requested car drives up until it stops before her. She steps in then nods at the driver.

"So, where to?"

"Nembrook..."

_**AN: You must be wondering, did I know about these methods of decoding before this chapter? No, I didn't. In fact, I researched them an hour ago :D So this shows I am very committed to this fanfiction...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My computer recently got a virus and I can't for some reason get it off -_- My screen would fizz out and freeze, leaving me to restart it. Meaning if I'm doing something important, its gone. So if I don't write in a while, BLAME DA VIRUS! **

**P.S.- I'm borrowing my aunt's laptop. **

_**Chapter 4**_

Blaze stared out the window out of boredom. So far, she was in the car for a few hours. Also, there really wasn't much to see outside. She only saw citizens waving at her, even some holding a poster of her. She even saw a seemingly impossible detailed drawing of her held by a child. Amazingly, it even had the slight red hint of her irises. Not that many noticed that trait. Every time a citizen waved at her, it puts her on high alert. She couldn't help the instinct she gained from her parents.

Speaking of parents, Blaze lets out a heavy sigh at a memory. The memory was of the day the King and Queen left Pandora to help out the war between them and Fenir. The war seemed totally unneccessary and unjustified. In fact, when she asked her dad why they were in war, he replied,

_"You're too young." _

But get this, that was a year ago. That answer didn't make much sense to her. If she could rule a kingdom, why was she too young to understand the reasoning behind war? The driver seemed to notice her mental war, because he gave a smile by the driver's mirror.

"What's wrong Your Highness?"

"Nothing..."

The driver raised a brow then shook his head slowly.

"_Riiiiiiiiiight._ And I don't want to go out on a date with you because you're pre- Er..."

"What?"

"That's not the point. Something's troubling you, I can tell."

"It's nothing."

"I could help you out."

"No thank you."

"So something _is _troubling you!"

"As the princess of Pandora, I command you to stop interrogating me."

"Like that's going to work when you don't have anyone to enforce that."

"You dare back talk to the princess?!"

"Yup. Now let me help you."

"Okay... Before I tell you this, you must tell me a secret that could ruin your reputation."

"What?! You're serious?!"

"I am. So, tell me."

"Well... _I kinda have a crush on someone_."

"That someone is?"

"Um... How is this helping you?"

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I will spread your secret."

"Smart."

"As I was saying, who is this person?"

"Okay, its you."

Blaze snapped her head away from the window to face the driver. By the mirror, she noticed that he tipped his hat over most of his face. However, she could still see a faint blush.

"How old are you?" Blaze asked.

"Um, twenty-four?"

"You do realize I'm fourteen, right?"

"_WHAT?! _I know this seems pedophile-ish but I thought you were eighteen... Excuse my idiocy Your Majesty."

"How do I look four years older than I am?"

"Well, you're extremely mature, you send of a vibe that says, 'I don't put up with crap.'- Wait, how are not freaking out from this?! Someone ten years older than you admitted that they liked you!"

"I've dealt with worse."

"Anyways, what's troubling you?"

"Well, I have just found out that I may be a possible target for assassination."

"Isn't that normal for the Royal Family?"

"Not from the wars, I mean from a cult."

"Where are you going with this."

There was a pause before Blaze spoke.

"Before Vinson died, he told me that the world isn't what it seems. He even wrote in his book an encrypted message. It said, 'The world is more corrupt than meets the eye.' Except 'eye' was not capitalized."

"Sounds interesting. I have heard of something about a cult using an eye as a symbol..."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, if I'm correct, I think it's called the All Seeing Eye. I think it represents the Devil? Not sure."

"How do you know this?"

"Oh, last year there was a craze about conspiracies, cults, secret groups... Stuff like that."

"But that wouldn't be smart if a cult was known across the world."

"My apologies Your Gratefulness, but I think it was a smart move."

"Explain."

"In this generation, the people will believe _anything _on the media. If a cult spreaded rumors about themselves, the people would believe it without researching. Then the members would easily say on TV, 'We're not part of any secret groups.' Everyone believes that one liner then forgets about the cult. Then if someone brought the subject about a plan made by the group, the people would reply, 'They're fake! So and so said that!' They don't realize it's pretty easy to lie."

"You know this how?"

"I'm a fan of conspiracies."

"Interesting, you have a valid point there."

_**AN: I'm trying not to rush this fanfic even though its soooooo tempting! :D So if the pace is too slow, tell meh! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I have a legit excuse for this late update... Laziness. Also, just an alert, I am aware that I spelled Moubis as that and not as Mobius. Remember, it's an alternate dimension.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Neither Blaze nor the driver spoke a word. Many in her position would be tearing their fur off from the large amounts of boredom, but as princess of Pandora she had experience. The lynx before her, however, seemed very nervous. His fingers tapped the steering wheel in a random melody. Even though his hat was tipped, she could still see drops of sweat rolling down his face.

"Now it's my turn. What's wrong?" She asked.

By the mirror, she could see a smirk growing across his muzzle.

"You're observant, aren't you?"

"It's very obvious."

"Well you're about to confront a cult, which puts many lives in danger."

"I cannot avoid this, I know that you are aware of that."

Few minutes more of silence, a small town was soon in sight. Except it wasn't the classic rundown town. This was one of the most famous suburbs known to Moubis. The trees were well groomed, designer shops were lined by the entrance and the streets were thoroughly cleaned. In fact, she was sure that most of the houses belonged to the high class.

The car slowed down by one of the shops until it stopped. Then, he nodded to Blaze to signify a farewell. She returned it as she exited the car. The first reaction she got from the people were mumbles. Soon enough they began to bombard her with questions. Most were about the war, others about the assassination. Looking behind her, she realized that the limousine is gone. Meaning that she was on her own.

...

Blaze quickly entered an internet cafe in search for information. After logging into a computer, she opened Google on Internet Explorer. In the search box, she typed, 'Rumors of Nembrook'

_Searching..._

_Found 1098 results._

Scrolling down, she found a link called, 'Rumors of Conspiracies: Infinitus Luminis'. She clicked it then took a sip of her mocha. It wasn't too sweet but had extra milk, the way she loved it. The page loaded up then displayed paragraphs of seemingly useful information. Blaze skipped most of them until she caught the word, 'Locations' highlighted. One caught her eye, for it stated that on that date, the members of Infinitus Luminis would meet at a place called Caldron's Creek.

Her only lead, she wrote down mentally. Next, Blaze opened Google Maps for the directions. Coincidentally, it wasn't too far from the store.

...

Night began to draw in, giving the town a gloomy effect. Rushing to the location, Blaze finally caught sight of the location. It literally had a sign in front that said, 'Welcome to Caldron's Creek!' Not only that the cult purposely spread rumors about itself, it meets annually at a well-known place. She had a good feeling that they were just mocking everyone.

Guards were by the entrance, strangely armed with top-notched rifles. One took notice of her then raised a brow.

"Your name?"

"Princess Blaze of Pandora. By birthrights I command you to let me in."

"No can do princess."

"You dare oppose me!?"

"Not even you have access to this compound, at least until tomorrow."

"Okay then."

Fire blazed onto her palm, lighting up the faces of the frightened guards.

"What's the event today?"

Both looked at each other to see who'd answer. Finally, the fox replied.

"E-everyday, two thousand male members of some group would meet here to do bonfires and camp. Those two thousand are the world's most powerful men, economically."

"And no one questions it?!"

"Well, all they do is camp."

"Then why is it guarded? How many more are guarding this place?"

"Ummm, I dunno. But it has heavy security. They're even cameras..."

"Don't tell me, for possible assassinations?"

"M-maybe."

"Let me in."

"But-"

"Now."

...

After dodging countless numbers of guards, Blaze reached what seemed to be a huge bonfire. By now it was pitch black, but due to her being a cat she was fine. The fire released huge amounts of smoke into the air. However, what truly creeped her out was a statue of an owl behind the fire. Hiding behind bushes, there was a lake between herself and the bonfire. So you could say she couldn't be spotted easily.

She waited for probably half an hour until there was any sign of life. A figure in red robes walked to the fire, holding his arms up.

"_ALL HAIL THE BAPHOMET!_"

Others were behind him, chanting those exact words. As they shouted, each man would go row by row beside the statue. Also, Blaze's ears were sensitive and the creek echoed sound effectively. In result, it wasn't hard to make out the words. Soon enough, they were in a choir formation, one figure before them raising his hands to the fire.

"_Those who oppose will die. Those who worships me will obtain knowledge! These are the words of the Baphomet himself!_"

_HOOZAA!_

"_The owl sees in the dark! We are the owl! The People are blind and foolish!_"

_HOOZAA! _

"_Our king will one day rule! The People will either join him or die!_"_  
_

_HOOZAA! _

The air became chilly when she saw a female blindfolded being carried to the fire.

"_This virgin will be our sacrifice for tonight! She will satisfy the Baphomet's hunger!_"

_HOOZAA!_

The girl's blindfold was taken off, which revealed the eyes' of someone terrifically scared. Blaze felt her heart race when she saw that she was about 5 years old.

"_May the damn by damned! And the Infinitus Luminis thrive!_"

_HOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAA!_

Without warning, the innocent girl was thrown into the raging blaze. The air was filled of shouts of satisfaction as the little girl's screams pierced the atmosphere. Blaze wanted to destroy the men for their horrendous crime. However, her mission would have been a waste. She could feel a tear roll down her muzzle as she kept at her stare at the fire. But instead of curiosity, they stared daggers.

A shadowy figure began to morph above the fire, causing the figures to yell the loudest they could. The mist solidified, revealing the figure of a hedgehog. Colors were streaked unto it's fur, the fire furiously growing many times it's original size. Heat was felt on her fur, trees around Blaze began to wilt. The eyes' of the hedgehog opened, revealing reptilian eyes.

"_THE BAPHOMET HAS RETURNED!_"

"S-Shadow?!"

_**AN: Yup, I just hope this isn't crap since I felt extremely lazy writing this... **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The figure then lowered onto the floor as the flames started to settle down. After stretching his limbs, his eyes shifted to Blaze's direction. Chills echoed through out her tail, but she continued to stay still. The robed figures all began to chant, 'The Baphomet has returned!' while their arms were raised. From what seemed hours, he turned his gaze to his followers. The chants quieted as who seemed to the leader began to walk toward their idol.

"The world welcomes you."

Blaze then recognized that he seemed to have no mouth. Also that his stripes were a bit dull. So of course she knew that something was off. She began to slowly walk closer to the lake for a better look. However with each step, her awareness was magnified.

"It would seem so."

Once again, he looked in Blaze's direction. She stopped in her tracks to lessen the chances of him spotting her. Although, the leader also seemed to notice since he also turned his gaze toward her. Knowing that she was in a bad position, she began to slowly walk backwards for better cover.

"Is there something in the bushes, my King?"

"How tight is the security?"

"The best this country could provide."

"I think someone is sneaking a peek."

"Impossible My King!"

A gloved hand grasped onto the robed figure's neck, causing the hood to fall off.

"Is that... Father?" Blaze whispered to herself.

Blood started to flow out the leader's mouth, the sound of bones cracking was sounded through out the creek.

"_Are you calling me a liar?_ Then again, I've lied to plenty of souls. In those bushes someone is watching you die."

_THUD!_

The leader was dropped onto the ground. Drips of blood fell from his mouth as he gasped for air. His followers tried to help him out but were stopped when their idol raised his hand.

"Let this pitiful fool die as an example. Now, we cannot have any risks. Kill the girl."

Floods of red robes began to run around the lake and straight to Blaze. Without hesitation, she sprinted away from the camp as fast as possible. Even though she has great agility, the trees were proving to be a big problem. Leaves rustled below her feet as the followers shouted. One thing she did noticed was that there was only the voices of males shouting. Meaning that the cult only consisted of males. But that was irrelevant to the situation.

Blaze summoned flames onto her palms, catching branches on fire behind her. It slowed them down a bit, giving her a significant head start. The gate was in view, the guards aiming their guns at her. In the background, a few scattered cards were on the floor. Thus, showing evidence that they were slacking off.

"Stop right there!"

She had been in worse positions, so the guns didn't bother her at all. A few kicks there and here, within a few minutes the guards were unconsciousness. Blaze then leaped over the gate and ran to the nearest store. Behind her, the ablaze forest castes a bright light to the environment.

...

Blaze was sipping a cup of coffee in the cafe in front of the computer. It was about 2 am at the time. However, she wasn't tired. She was a bit surprised that the cafe was still open. Or the fact that her father might be a part of the cult. She was waiting on her driver to pick her up, which was proving to be hard. Blaze was normally patient, but when an event like this happens, she tends to be hyped up.

She didn't really find that much information about what just happened. She only found a few some explanations plus useless details. But it didn't really answer the 'Baphomet' idea. But then she wondered if Google knew exactly what the Baphomet was. So she searched the name on Google Images.

_Searching..._

_Found 10,098 results_

The photos had absolutely no resemblance to what she saw. Instead of a hedgehog, she saw a goat. To be more specific, it had the torso and arms of a man, was sitting on a sphere with a star on its head. On it's back was black wings, one hand was raised, the other pointing to the ground. This puzzled her even more, so she searched up for its definition.

_The word "Baphomet" dates back to records of Templar trials. _

_The pentagram or pentalpha is a symbol which has long been affiliated with demonic activity. From at least the early Middle Ages an entire genre of ritual magic handbooks and manuals has claimed to originate from King Solomon based, no doubt, on his legendary reputation for conjuring and employing demons in the construction of his temple. Among the oldest of these grimoires is the __Testament of Solomon_ dating from perhaps as early as the First Century BC. 

A honk was heard from outside. Looking out the store's window, she saw her trusted driver leaning on the limousine. She turned back to the computer, shut it off, then said her goodbyes to the owner. Ignoring the talk about the forest fire, she sat down in the car and waited for it to leave the town. The driver adjusted the front mirror a bit before pressing the throttle.

"So, how was it?"

Blaze turned her gaze from the darkness outside to the lynx.

"It was okay."


End file.
